Love, Betrayal, and War
by rebel-withoutaclue
Summary: Kagome's gone psycho?! What is she going to do with the Shikon no Tama? How is Inuyasha going to react? A little bit of everything. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look out!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he pushed her aside.  
  
She fell hard on the ground, the sharp rocks piercing into her skin. Inuyasha was fighting the enemy called Boa. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha (although he says he wasn't) were tricked into thinking that Boa was a little boy who was lost in the woods. Kagome insisted that they would help him find his way home. All Boa was really after were the shards. He transformed into a boa constrictor (snake), and was trying to defeat Inuyasha.  
  
Boa wrapped his body tightly around Inuyasha, trying to suffocate him. Sango rushed forward and threw her boomerang at the snake but it did not pierce through it's scaly skin. Miroku was about to use his air void when he noticed Naraku's bees lurking in the trees waiting for him to make the wrong move. The snake saw their pitiful attempts and quickly stuck them with his long body. Miroku and Sango were smacked against the trees. They lay there, too badly hurt and unable to move.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Shippo jumped out of her arms and quickly ran over to them. Kagome looked for her bow and arrows. She picked them up, but noticed in the quiver that there were no more arrows left. Inuyasha noticed the danger they all were in and threw his sword to the ground by Kagome. When she saw what Inuyasha did, she ran towards the sword. As she ran, the snake saw her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha yelled to warn her of the danger.  
  
It was too late, the snake spitted out his venom as she grabbed the sword. The poison hit her. She fell back and immediately felt dizzy and tired. The snake continued to play with the defenseless Inuyasha, squeezing each breath out of his body.  
  
"Wake up Kagome!!!!" Were Inuyasha's last words before the snake's body fully covered him, leaving Inuyasha near death. Inuyasha's words (and Shippo's whining) woke Kagome up to semi- alertness. She grabbed the sword with all of the strength left in her body and slashed at the snake, leaving a long gash in its side. This loosened the hold the snake had on Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was let go of, he took the sword from Kagome. Using the power of the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha sliced the head off of the snake. The corpse burst up in flame, leaving a Shikon shard on the ground. As he went to pick it up, he saw Kagura fly away on her feather.  
  
"Dammit! I'll get her next time." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
Kagome picked up the Shikon no Tama. It wasn't even half completed ever since Naraku stole most of them. The poison still ran through her body and she collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"What took you so long, you baka!" Inuyasha mumbled to her as he picked her up. Kirara transformed. Shippo and Inuyasha lifted Miroku, Sango, and Kagome up on Kirara. Then they quickly ran towards Kaede-baba's house.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were recuperating at Kaede's. Sango had a broken rib and arm, and Miroku's leg was broken. Kagome was still unconscience and her body was still taking the effects of the poison.  
  
"Damn! Can't you do something that will make them heal quicker Kaede-baba!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"All they need is time, Inuyasha." She replied calmly.  
  
"That's something we don't have. Naraku will see what has happened and will set up another one of his traps." Inuyasha yelled as he went to go sit outside in a tree. Shippo followed him.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up you damn fox brat! I don't have time to listen to your whining!" Inuyasha yelled back. Shippo started to cry and ran back to Kaede.  
  
***Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. She was soaked in sweat. As Kagome was resting in Kaede's house she was thinking about herself. I hate this human form. I can never help Inuyasha and the others when we look for the shards. All I have is a bow and arrows. They are always helping me, but I can barely help them. I'm always in Inuyasha's way. I must do something. She thought…till an idea came to her. That night, under the cover of the darkness, she ran away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Was it okay? This is my first fic and I hope to do a good job on it. Oh, and if you're a person who would think that Kagome would never say/think those ideas, well (hint hint)…SHE'S DRUGGED! :) heehee. Opps, I was supposed to mention that in the next chapter. Oh well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha barked at the old woman.  
  
"I don't know. She was resting in the evening, the poison was almost done its course, even though I think it had some psychological effect to her memory and thoughts. If she's missing, she could do something not realizing what she had done. She could get hurt…but I don't know where she went." Kaede replied to the angry Inuyasha.  
  
"We have shards to collect and that stupid baka is probably taking a bath down in the damn river! Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha said, although the kitsune was probably with Kagome. Shippo always followed Kagome around everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha left the old woman and went to go find Kagome. First he went up in the tree overlooking the lake where Kagome would take a bath. Every now and then Inuyasha would take a peek at her while she bathed, but this time Kagome was no where in sight.  
  
"Feh! She must have gone back to her normal world. Knowing the wench, she's probably on another date with that dork Hojo or taking another one of her "exams"!" Inuyasha said as he went to go find Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
***Meanwhile…  
  
Kagome ran through the woods all through the night till she came upon a secluded place far from the village. She pulled out the Shikon no Tama from under her shirt. It was almost half completed. She summoned the power within herself and the Shikon on Tama. A bright light surrounded her. She looked towards the heavens, "I want to become a youkai!" She shouted.  
  
Walking in through the forest was Sesshoumaru. He put his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light. "What could possibly be creating such a thing?" He said as he moved closer to see what it was. He ordered Rin and Jaken to stay behind.  
  
Kagome's prayers were answered. A beam of light struck through her body. She let out a cry of pain. The light engulfed her body, shredding her clothes and transforming her body. Her hair became a golden/red color with jagged white stripes running through it, she had a sharp sense of smell, she grew cat like ears, her eyesight was excellent, and she began to grow claws on her hands and feet, just like Inuyasha. The only thing different was that she was a cat?! When the transformation was complete, her energy was drained. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The light vanished and the gloomy darkness descended. Sesshoumaru could now see what had caused it. As he approached the motionless body, he noticed it was a woman hanyou with a crystal clenched in her hands.  
  
How could this woman create such a powerful light? She might be of some use to me…even though she probably is another weak hanyou like my worthless brother Inuyasha. Maybe I might not kill her after all. He thought to himself.  
  
As he watched her, the mysterious woman stirred and began to awaken…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Kagome's gone psycho! If you are wondering why she's a half demon when she wished to be full, well find out in the later chapters! Stay tuned. :)  
  
PS: I LOVE FLUFFY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Definitions: baka- idiot  
  
hanyou- half demon  
  
youkai- full demon  
  
kitsune- fox demon (Shippo is a kitsune)  
  
baba- old hag ( Inuyasha refers to Kaede as a baba. It's an insult)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Back at the village…  
  
Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were relaxing and holding light conversation. Abrubtly the peaceful silence of the midmorning was shattered.  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" It was Inuyasha, predictably.  
  
A sniffing was heard, "Ya…I know. She wasn't there to warm my bed at night."  
  
SMACK! Sango's hand slapped Miroku across the head.  
  
"Owwwwieee!" He whined.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should go to her world and see if she's there. Meanwhile, we will stay here and see if she shows up." Sango said.  
  
"That bitch! She ran off with the Shikon no Tama. Just wait till I see her! Then she'll be sorry." Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the well and jumped down.  
  
*** A pounding was heard throughout the house as Inuyasha made his appearance.  
  
"Sota!!!" He shouted. The little boy came out to greet Inuyasha.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't come home for days. We thought she was with you?" Sota replied. Mumbled profanity was heard.  
  
Where the fuck could she have gone? The bitch probably ran off and got herself lost on purpose just to piss me off. She'll probably expect me to go look for her and then sit me when I find her and she'll accuse me of doing something mean or insensitive. Dumb wench. Don't know why I put up with this shit. Feh! Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Sota, if your mom and grandpa ask, tell them that Kagome is with me. Remember, it's a guy thing!" Inuyasha told him. Sota smiled, nodded, and ran off.  
  
Inuyasha returned to the feudal age. The moon was up and the stars were shining. The silence of the night engulfed him. He kept pondering till he couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha sat up in a tree. He couldn't sleep.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!" He yelled into the silence. All he could hear was his echo.  
  
When the sun rose and it's rays of warmth stuck his face, Inuyasha awoke and met up with the others. "Are you alright Inuyasha? You don't look to good." Sango remarked.  
  
"Ya that's because he didn't get any sleep last night. He's worried about Kagome." Shippo said, as he hid behind Sango's legs, afraid that Inuyasha was going to smash his head into the dirt.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about that bitch you fox brat! You better shut your trap." Inuyasha snapped at Shippo.  
  
"Besides…Kouga loves Kagome and…and…Inuyasha loves Kikyo." Miroku squealed. He also hid behind Sango. Inuyasha hated that wimpy wolf and ignored all of their remarks. He would one day get his revenge on that stupid wolf cub.  
  
"Kagome is taking her exams. She'll be back in a week." He lied. "I'm going to search for the Shikon no Tama shards. If you're coming, let's go." Inuyasha said and he started to leave. The others followed behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Don't you think Inuyasha was a little mean? Please R/R. This time I want at least 10! Hehehe I'm soo mean. :) Oh and for all you fluffy fans, I know he wasn't in this chapter but he's in the next chapter. Yeah!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Back in the forest…  
  
The girl had awoken, only to see a tall youkai with long white hair and facial markings watching her. A little girl was fast asleep by a tree with a little green monster. When she looked at herself, she noticed that she changed. Her wish came true, sort of, but now she was a cat hanyou, not a dog youkai!  
  
"Damn." She whispered.  
  
"It seems your awake." The youkai said.  
  
"Where am I?" The girl asked.  
  
"How did you create that light?" He asked her, moving closer to her.  
  
Kagome was feeling a bit uncomfortable considering the fact that she was naked except for the robe wrapped around her. She clenched the Shikon no Tama tightly and the youkai noticed that she was scared.  
  
"Ummm…ummm…I'm Reiko. And light? What light?" she said nervously. He saw the fear in her eyes and decided to press his luck.  
  
"The light that you created. I found you lying where the light came from." He said.  
  
"I…I don't know. I must have created it somehow." Reiko lied although it seemed that the youkai knew that she was lying.  
  
"Don't lie to me woman! I am not one who you should pick a battle with. Considering you're only a hanyou." He said quite irritated.  
  
The sleeping green monster woke up. "Sesshoumaru…who is this person?"  
  
"Shut-up Jaken." The youkai, now known as Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Jaken's words were cut off by Reiko's laughter. "To think that such a powerful person that you claim to be is followed around by a disgusting servile creature who kisses your ass every second. You put up with it? That's pathetic! Surely you can do better!" Reiko stated with a confident smirk on her face.  
  
"That's pretty big talk for a woman who is naked and is at the mercy of Sesshoumaru." Jaken replied in his annoying high-pitched voice.  
  
"Well you better take a good look now because that's all you'll ever get!" Reiko yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew his sword and pointed it at Reiko. He lifted her chin up with its tip so that she looked into his eyes. They were ice cold.  
  
"Don't underestimate me." He said sternly. She clutched the robe to her chest and nodded her head in reply.  
  
"I'll see if I can get you something to wear." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Patience. As soon as I gain her trust, I'll snatch the Shikon no Tama. I must be careful. She's not as stupid as I thought she was. What kind of power does the Shikon no Tama possess? How did a worthless hanyou like her get half of it?! Sesshoumaru thought to himself as they came upon a village.  
  
"Wait here." He said as he walked away. When he returned, he carried a white robe and navy blue cloak. Eyes downcast, Reiko took the bundle of clothing. She unwrapped the robe around her body. Sesshoumaru looked at her feminine figure as she pulled the clothing on over her body.  
  
What a pervert! How dare he look at me like that! But I know he'll kill me if I don't obey his "commands." I'll ditch these weaklings later on. Reiko thought.  
  
"Thank you." She said shyly and gave him back his robe. He put it on and continued walking.  
  
When night fell, they built a fire. Rin and Jaken made a bed on the ground made up of leaves. Sesshoumaru jumped up in a tree with many branches. Reiko jumped up into the tree with him. She sat down on a different branch than the one Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wanted her, no, he wanted the Shikon no Tama. He would watch her all through the night just in case she made a wrong move. She yawned and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru sat quietly staring into the night as Reiko slept.  
  
*** Reiko's dream  
  
She was sitting across from a hanyou. He wore red robes, had golden eyes, and had dog- like ears. They were shouting at each other. "I hate you Inuyasha! How could you betray me you fuckin' bastard! This is the end." After she finished talking, she drew Inuyasha's sword and transformed it. She thrust the sword in his heart and laughed while blood splattered everywhere. He was dead. Before he died, Reiko heard him gasp, "I love you."  
  
Reiko jolted awake. A cold sweat soaked her body. It seemed so real. Sesshoumaru noticed her awake but pretended to be asleep. Reiko jumped down from the tree and went for a walk. As she walked away, Sesshoumaru followed her to she what she was going to do.  
  
***Back with Inuyasha…  
  
"Inuyasha…lets rest for the night." Miroku complained.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and kept walking. They hadn't rested the entire day and they never found any Shikon no Tama shards either. In short, Inuyasha was pissed off.  
  
"I never thought it would be this hard to find the shards without Kagome." Shippo said. Sango was tired too, so she yelled at Inuyasha to stop. Unwillingly, he complied and immediately jumped into the nearest tree. He didn't want to be bothered by their annoying talk, questions, and Miroku's perverted gestures towards Sango. He sat high up in the tree and started to ponder till it was late in the night. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the woods and decided to go check it out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-Kagome kills Inuyasha in her dream?! God she sounds like the bitch Kikyo. I hate Kikyo, but…there might be Kikyo bashing in later chapters! Sorry Kikyo fans. (I won't go too hard on her…unless you want me too!) R/R! 


End file.
